1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays and, in some embodiments, to displays having a plurality of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) are used in a variety of electronic devices, such as televisions, computer monitors for desktop and laptop computers, and specialized equipment like automated teller machines, medical devices, and industrial equipment. LCD panels are also frequently used in portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, global-positioning-satellite (GPS) units, and hand-held media players.
Typically, LCDs include an array of pixels for displaying images. The pixels often each include three or more sub-pixels each for displaying a color, e.g., red, blue, green, and in some instances, white light. To display an image, the appropriate sub-pixels on the display are rendered transmissive to light, allowing color-filtered light to pass through each of the transmissive sub-pixels and form an image.
Before image data is rendered by an LCD, the data is often passed through a driver integrated circuit (driver IC). Image data often includes pixel locations and pixel intensities. Driver ICs receive image data from other portions of the electronic device, such as a graphics card or graphics controller. Based on the received data, the driver ICs output control signals that change the transmissive state of the appropriate sub-pixels. Often, the signals that convey the image data to the driver IC are weaker (e.g., lower voltage or lower current) than the control signals. The driver ICs often include circuitry to boost the signal strength of the image data and, in some instances, circuitry to convert digital image data signals to analog control signals. Additionally, driver ICs often route image data to the appropriate rows and columns of sub-pixels. The driver ICs interpret the pixel locations and route the pixel intensities to the appropriate rows and columns.
Driver ICs often occupy space around an LCD panel that could be put to other uses. Frequently, driver ICs are disposed near the middle of the edges of LCD panels. This is done to reduce the distance that signals travel from the driver ICs to each side of the LCD panel, but as a result, space that might otherwise be used for other components of the electronic device is occupied by driver ICs. In particular, it is often desirable to position certain sensors, buttons, speakers, or other components near the middle of the edge of LCDs, but disadvantageously driver ICs often consume this area.
Shifting the position of driver ICs is complicated by the deterioration of control signals over a distance. A driver IC disposed to one side of an LCD's edge, e.g., near a corner, may transmit signals to pixels near the other side of the LCD. These signals may travel over a longer distance than those from a centrally disposed LCD. The signals may deteriorate over the longer distance due to resistance, capacitive coupling, and inductive coupling. This effect may be particularly prevalent in amorphous silicon LCDs, which may be less expensive to manufacture, but include may include increased numbers of lines between the driver IC and pixels, and increased space needed for routing, when compared to other types of higher cost LCDs.